Un Estudio en John Watson
by al-dena
Summary: ¿Quién es John Watson en realidad? Doctor, soldado, amigo leal, hombre compasivo y honorable... Todas esas características pueden describir al buen doctor y darnos una imagen de su personalidad. Pero sólo quienes le conocen pueden decirnos quién es John Watson.


_Disclaimer: Ni ahora, ni nunca, los personajes de Sherlock Holmes creados por Sir Arthur Doyle y tan perfectamente recreados en la BBC por Moffat y Gatiss me pertenecen. Tampoco voy a obtener beneficio alguno con estas palabras._

 _Ha pasado tiempo (en mi cabecita loca parecen siglos) y muchas cosas desde la última vez que escribí algo, pero, hoy volví a sentir algo parecido a la inspiración y éste es el pequeño que ha nacido de ese chispazo. Tomatazos, opiniones, ganas de matarme por mi uso exagerado de las comas, algún acento loco, etc., estoy a vuestra disposición._

 _..._

 _ **UN ESTUDIO EN JOHN WATSON**_

 _ **...**_

 _¿Quién es John Watson en realidad? Doctor, soldado, amigo leal, hombre compasivo y honorable, amante de una buena cerveza y de compartirla entre risas con los que aprecia. Todas esas características pueden describir al buen doctor y darnos una imagen de su personalidad, aunque me temó que no sería más que una semblanza idealizada del buen doctor y bastante parcial. Ya que para un hombre que tiene como amigo a una de las personas más inteligentes y perspicaces del mundo ha mostrado ser capaz de ocultar las numerosas capas que conforman en realidad su ser y que no dejan entrever lo que de verdad constituye su núcleo._

 _Tal vez las imágenes contradictorias, pero, al mismo tiempo yuxtapuestas de algunas de las personas que han compartido algunos momentos de su vida con él nos permitan conocer un poco más de esas profundidades prohibidas que habitan en su interior. Tal vez, nos lleven a ver al hombre que deberá enfrentar la furia desatada del viento del este mientras lucha al lado de quienes ama._

…

Para Leonard y Elisa Watson el pequeño que habían acogido en su hogar tras la muerte de sus padres era el hijo que no habían podido tener y anhelaban constantemente. Cariñoso y con una pícara sonrisa constante en su rostro infantil les llenaba el corazón de orgullo y amor mientras le veían crecer. Era el tesoro que les habían dejado para guardar Henry, el hermano mayor de Leonard, y su mujer al fallecer cuando era un bebé de pocos meses. Harriet, a pesar del cariño que la tenían, nunca pudo competir con su hermano por ese lugar central en su pequeña familia.

Envolvieron al chiquillo en mimos y ternura, le consistieron en todo lo que pudieron y le enseñaron que era la devoción de una familia amorosa. Demasiado pronto se convirtió en un joven emocionado por empezar sus estudios de medicina y ver ante sí un futuro brillante. Pero, ni Leonard ni Elisa pudieron protegerle de la devastación que su temprana muerte dejó en el corazón de su sobrino al perder los dos pilares que habían sostenido su vida hasta ese momento.

…

Para Harriet Watson (Harry, por favor) su hermano pequeño era todo lo que había deseado ser mientras crecían en la casa de sus tíos: estudioso, obediente, brillante, amado por todos y…. un mentiroso capaz de ocultar que era demasiado egoísta como para quedarse en casa a su lado y prefería ir a jugar a los soldados cuando volvieron a perder a su familia. Le odiaba tanto como lo quería. Le envidiaba tanto como le compadecía porque veía la soledad que se había auto impuesto tras su pérdida, a pesar de parecer rodeado de amigos. Cuando volvió de la guerra, juguete roto de sus sueños de grandeza, trató de ser mejor para él y convertirse en su apoyo; pero, volvió a fracasar ante las murallas invisibles que rodeaban al más joven de los Watson. Tragó con fuerzas saliva mientras abandonaba el hospital y no por primera vez se preguntó si en verdad no habría sido ella quién abandonó a su hermano cuando era todavía sólo un niño en medio de su dolor y algún día encontraría su perdón.

…

Bill Murray tenía muchos compañeros de armas en Afganistán, pero, ninguno tan confiable ni capaz como John. El gigantón escocés no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que se acordaba de su reacción al conocer al rubio doctor que habían destinado a su batallón. Verle tan delicado y con un aspecto tan vulnerable le había hecho dudar de que fuese capaz de durar en el ejército ni siquiera su primera gira entera. Recordaba cómo le había mirado desde la altura de sus casi dos metros casi menospreciando al otro soldado que se había limitado a mirarle con una ceja levantada irónicamente conociendo sus pensamientos. Pronto había aprendido el acero del que estaba forjado el teniente, como sus manos nunca temblaban ya fuese para salvar a uno de sus hombres o matar sin pestañear a un enemigo. El desdén encubierto se había transformado en camaradería y después en verdadera amistad mientras John se convertía en su capitán, el único hombre que seguiría sin dudar a la batalla. Verle partir inconsciente en un avión médico rumbo a Alemania le recordó que eran simples mortales jugando a ser dioses.

…

Para Clara Watson su cuñado era como el hermano que nunca había tenido y que siempre había deseado. Amaba su capacidad de perdón y de tratar de entender a quienes le rodeaban. Era la única otra persona en el mundo que quería a Harry y se preocupaba por ella a pesar de todos sus defectos. Por desgracia, también era el núcleo de la desesperación que llevaba a su esposa a beber: por su incapacidad de acercarse a él y decirle que le amaba sin peleas a gritos, por su miedo a nunca volver a verle con vida y que muriese en un lejano desierto.

…

John era un recuerdo del honor de la batalla y de la virtud auténtica de los hombres que se esconden tras los uniformes. Era el recuerdo de un anhelo prohibido en medio de las arenas del desierto que nunca se podría realizar. John era el único hombre por él que abandonaría voluntariamente su encierro en la campiña y al único que no querría defraudar. John era el pensamiento con el que James Sholton se entretenía en sus largas tardes sentado en la penumbra de su biblioteca, el único que apartaba las pesadillas de su existencia durante su vigilia.

…

Para Mike, John era la sonrisa constante en medio de una clase rebosante de gente y el compañero de carrera siempre dispuesto a ayudar en una materia o en cualquier cosa que necesitase. Para él era el ejemplo de la superación ante las pérdidas de la vida saliendo con entereza de ellas. Era el amigo que le ayudó con la asignatura que se le atravesó durante largas noches y confió en él cuando ni siquiera él mismo lo hacía ya. Por desgracia, también era el amigo perdido a través de los años del que sólo se conserva un recuerdo idealizado que se rompe al ver la crudeza, una vez más, de la vida.

…

Para Martha Hudson, John y Sherlock eran sus chicos. El niño tranquilo de dorados cabellos que siempre deseó tener junto al de salvajes rizos negros que no paraba de meter a ambos en líos. Extrañamente, sin embargo de sus dos chicos, John era el más lejano y al que más miedo tenía de perder como si una brisa inesperada fuera a llevárselo de su lado si se descuidaba en su atención. Adoraba verle sentado frente al fuego, en su sillón leyendo la prensa y como sus ojos se iluminaban al verla entrar con una fuente de pastas recién horneadas. Amaba su cuidado hacia ella al levantarse a ayudarla a posar su liviana carga. Pero, la entristecía la melancolía que a veces invadía su rostro, sin duda, recordando a otra madre que le había cuidado y mimado como su patrona hacía en esos momentos. Deseaba cubrirle de abrazos y decirle que nunca más estaría sólo en el mundo.

…

Anthea vio en el hombre sentado enfrente suyo en la limusina a alguien llamado a cumplir su misma misión en la vida: ser el punto de anclaje de un Holmes, en su caso Sherlock, al mundo real. Enseñarles a discernir entre el mar de sentimientos que embargan al común de la gente y poder nadar entre ellos sin que sus mentes prodigiosas fueran un lastre que les hundiese. El ligero brillo divertido en sus ojos dejó ver su reconocimiento ante la táctica de distracción que trataba de usar en ella: ese coqueteo tímido que no iba a ningún lado salvo a tratar de entretener su ego para analizarla a su vez. Volvió la mirada a su blackberry, su fiel escudo, mientras su mente clamaba feliz ante el encuentro de su igual.

…

Sin duda, el único ser que fue capaz de discernir algunas de las capas que formaban a John a primera vista fue Mycroft. El mayor de los Holmes sonrió para sí mientras le veía alejarse tras su primera reunión en el almacén. Nunca lo reconocería abiertamente pero le agradaba el hombre, por esa duplicidad de su personalidad dentro de su aparente simplicidad y monotonía. Era consciente que podía engrandecer a su hermano o hacerle caer más profundamente aún, pero, sólo los acontecimientos dirían a dónde llevaría esa amistad naciente al final.

Sin embargo, el burócrata no fue consciente de cuando el valiente ex soldado se convirtió en alguien para él que otras personas llamarían amigo. Ignoraba cuando pasó de ser un reacio cómplice en el cuidado de Sherlock a ser alguien que debía ser también protegido con todo el cuidado posible. Cuando la lealtad inquebrantable de John, su sentido del honor se convirtieron de características explotables a la marca característica de la persona que apreciaba.

…

Para Lestrade, el doctor que apareció de repente en la escena de uno de sus crímenes acompañando al loco de su consultor y se convirtió en su compañero era la voz de la razón y la sensatez que necesitaba encontrar Sherlock para convertirse en el hombre que creía que estaba destinado a ser. Rápidamente se transformó también en el amigo en el cual confiar mientras tomaban unas cervezas, pasando de ser rápidamente un extraño a un confidente de su irritación hacía el detective o la desidia de sus subordinados. Igualmente se convirtió en una fuente de preocupación en sí mismo al darse a conocer como un adicto a la adrenalina que podía incluso superar a su compañero a la hora inesperada de tomar riesgos en sus acciones. Y fue durante años el centro de sus remordimientos a pesar de saber que John había perdonado su falta de acción cuando más necesitaban su ayuda hacia tiempo.

…

Para Sally el compañero y amigo de Sherlock era una fuente de desconcierto absoluta. Nunca logró entender como un hombre con las cualidades del doctor Watson se podía juntar con el desecho de mierda que era el detective. Mientras el moreno era abrasivo, orgulloso, prepotente y socialmente condenable en cada una de sus interacciones; el rubio era educado, modesto, educado y sabía moverse con suavidad en la vorágine de las emociones que embargaban a las víctimas o sus familias mostrando una humanidad de la que sin duda carecía el monstruo por mucho que fingiese haberse encontrado con ella en los últimos tiempos.

…

El doctor Watson no era más que otra espina clavada en su costado, otra persona para minusvalorar su dedicación e ideas junto al fraude que era Sherlock Holmes. Anderson resentía hasta el sonido de su voz alabando al detective ante otra absurda teoría de las suyas.

Y después fue como una piedra colgada en su cuello, así sentía su culpabilidad al ver el dolor y la pérdida en los ojos antes risueños del rubio. Necesitaba demostrar que Holmes estaba vivo, no sólo para saldar su deuda y recuperar su credibilidad sino para devolver a la vida al hombre que se había convertido en una sombra tras su desaparición.

…

John para Sarah era el hombre perfecto: sensible, gracioso en su torpeza al verse descubierto durmiendo en el trabajo, atractivo con esos ojos azules que parecían cubrir todas las emociones en los distintos tonos que les daban vida. Y con una vena aventurera que rompía la monotonía de la vida cotidiana…por desgracia, esa misma ansia por la emoción es lo que a Sarah le hizo darse cuenta que ella nunca sería lo que necesitaba el hombre del que se había enamorado. Siguió con entereza su vida una vez que sus caminos se separaron, prefiriendo mantener su amistad a perderle totalmente. Siendo feliz al ver brillar sus ojos ante la emoción de un nuevo misterio a pesar de la ligera melancolía por no haber sido quién lograse cautivarle de esa manera.

…

Para Molly, John al principio fue totalmente invisible tan cegada estaba por el resplandor que emitía Sherlock en su vida, a lo sumo, era una sombra siempre pegada al detective desde que se conocieron. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error se arrepintió profundamente de haber sido tan desconsiderada hacía el hombre, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no había rencor hacía ella en la pequeña sonrisa aficionada que le dedicaba el doctor cuando la turbulencia constante de Sherlock le permitía un instante de paz.

Desde su privilegiada posición en constante periferia de la pareja aprendió que John era la contraparte perfecta de Sherlock: alguien que le escuchase y admirase sus deducciones brillantes, pero, también quién pusiese freno al detective cuando sus defectos le sobrepasaban. La capacidad de mimetizarse de John con su entorno y la gente que le rodeaba era el contrapeso ideal al brillo y necesidad de atención de Sherlock. La joven no podía evitar sonreír ante la unidad sin fisuras que representaban los dos hombres ante ella.

…

Irene encontró en Sherlock el error de sus planes al caer en sus propias redes y en John el anhelo de lo que una vez había deseado poseer en la vida: estabilidad y un apoyo sin fisuras ante cualquier obstáculo que hubiese de enfrentar. Sus burlas suaves hacía el hombre mayor no eran más que un intento que encubrir los celos que sentía de que Sherlock hubiese encontrado lo que ella siempre anhelaría en el fondo de su corazón, a pesar, de la atracción que sentía por el detective.

Irónicamente no fue el hombre del que se creía enamorada quién la llenó de dolor al conocer su muerte, si no, el saber que sería John el que tendría el corazón y el alma destrozados por su pérdida. La cara de sorpresa de Sherlock cuando le abofeteó meses después al cruzar sus caminos en Moscú no tuvo precio. Como tampoco lo tuvo la expresión que celebró en su rostro cuando le advirtió que podía hacer caer toda la red de Moriarty para proteger a John pero eso no significaba que no lo hubiese perdido.

…

Mascota, mediocre, común, aburrido, palanca, posible talón de Aquiles….todos esos adjetivos se arremolinaban en la mente de Moriarty mientras observaba al nuevo compañero de Sherlock los primeros días de su asociación. Valeroso, héroe verdadero, conciencia, idiota idealista, ejecutor y curador…. Poco a poco, nuevas características se iban sumando a la imagen del buen doctor hasta que llegó a la verdadera revelación en una solitaria piscina donde los tres de ellos bailaban al ritmo de su música: corazón, John Watson era el auténtico corazón de Sherlock Holmes que al arder condenaría a su némesis a un verdadero infierno en la tierra.

…

Para María, John era una oportunidad única en su nueva vida, dejando atrás todas las acciones del pasado. Era el amor del que hablaban las cursis películas que veía en los hoteles entre misión y misión, aquel que concluye a una persona hasta hacerla feliz con una simple vida en los suburbios. Pero, asimismo, era la fuente de su mayor miedo ya que el núcleo de integridad que era la esencia del ex soldado, con toda su necesidad de adrenalina y de permanecer en la batalla, nunca la perdonaría sus crímenes de llegar a conocerlos. Y sin embargo…. también era la esperanza de alcanzar la redención.

…

John Watson era para Magnussen la piedra maestra que soportaba todo lo que quería sostener y pervertir con sus manos gélidas. A pesar de su manifiesto desdén por el doctor no podía dejar de sentir algo de respeto por la capacidad del hombre, aún pareciendo tan ingenuo y ajeno a todas las corrientes que le rodeaban, para lograr manipular las emociones de las personas emocionalmente atrofiadas de su entorno hasta convertirse en algo insustituible incluso llegando al límite no sólo de dar la vida por él, sino incluso de matar. Deseaba tenerlo en su poder ya para poder diseccionarlo con tranquilidad, para ver de qué estaba hecho en realidad John Watson.

…

Para Sherlock el rubio doctor y ex soldado de Su Majestad lo era todo: compañero de piso, socio, amigo, familia. Era su corazón como le había mostrado Moriarty y la perfecta contraparte a sus defectos y virtudes. Era la voz de la humanidad, de los sentimientos anteriormente indescifrables ya que era el único capaz de traducírselos para que los pudiese entender en su totalidad por primera vez. También era la fuente de la razón cuando quería quemar todo para llegar a concluir el misterio al que se enfrentaba en esos momentos en que nada importaba más que la solución probable. John era lo único, que junto a su trabajo que le hacía vibrar y desear ser mejor a sus ojos. Era el ser que mejor conocía en el mundo y el único que verdaderamente no sabía leer en su totalidad ya que siempre se perdía en la belleza de sus ojos, en el gozo de que la imposibilidad de que un hombre como él fuese su amigo fuese posibilidad.

John también era su secreto más profundo, aquel que se negaba incluso a sí mismo: el conocimiento que si algún día Sherlock Holmes decidiese sucumbir a su corazón, perdiendo de vista la necesidad de la lógica y de regirse su mente por su capacidad analítica, sólo podría tener sentimientos por una persona: aquella que ya le importaba más que el mundo entero.

…

El Doctor John Watson, compañero de aventuras y amigo de Sherlock Holmes, era el objetivo último de su rifle. Mientras le observaba a través de la mira de su arma, haciendo siempre un blanco perfecto en el centro de su frente, el ex coronel Sebastián Moran sonrió al verle recibir el avión que hasta hace unos minutos trasladaba al menor de los Holmes al destierro y la muerte. Jugueteó unos instantes con el gatillo, indeciso de hacer su toma perfecta cuando el detective bajase por las escalerillas para reunirse con quienes le esperaban en la pista y disfrutar del dolor de las tres personas que verían caer muerto a su humanidad.

Volvió a sonreír para sí mientras guardaba su equipo y abandonaba el lugar….todavía no era tiempo de lanzar esa bala mientras soplaba un nuevo viento proveniente del este.

...

...

 _Gracias por leer, al_dena_


End file.
